The B Team
by Fither
Summary: Everyone knows how Axton, Maya, Salvador and zer0 fought Jack, but no one ever talks about the other guys. Story follows Gaige, Krieg, and my o.c. as they take a similar path as the other vault hunters, but not quite the same one. Rated M for violence, langue, and passably adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three strangers were all sitting in a basically empty train car. One was a girl, who looked about 18 and if she was standing, she would be about 5'3''. She was; black and white wearing striped legging, a red skirt, red t-shirt with a skull on it, and a blue jean jacket with no sleeves, all of these were either heavily worn or torn or both.

She had just finished tying up her ginger hair in two pony tails, when she looked over at a person who at one end of the car looking in at both occupants. They wore combat boots, black baggy pants, a skin tight white skin tight muscle shirt, and the top of a gi that didn't have a right side and was faded blue with gold trim. With their long white hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

He seemed to be watching the other passenger who was wearing orange pants and a mask.

When she looked back her green eye met their light blue ones, and then they seemed to motion for her to move on down.

She had heard about how dangerous the planet pandora was, and that you should trust no one. So she was hesitant to move over to him.

Suddenly the car jacked knifed and all three were thrown from their seats.

The next thing the girl knew, she felt something being lifted off her. She opened her eyes and saw the large man digging her out, and with the other slung over his shoulder.

"YOU DON'T DIE TO DAY, YOU DIE EVERY DAY!" he shouted.

This confused her as she pushed her way to her feet, and said. "Um.. thanks I guess."

The giant of a man walked off shouting, "PITTY LADDY!"

"Okay," she said as she followed him, limping.

She wondered how he knew where were he was going, but he seemed to be following a trail of dead bullymongs.

They had walked for about an hour when the person being carried started to wake up.

The large man seemed to notice this and put him down. His eyes opening to see a the girl and man standing over him.

"What happened?" They asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "Something happened to the train."

He stood up shakily and asked. "Who are you? And what happened after that?"

"The big guy dug us out, and then we walked," she explained. "And my names gaige."

"Lux, and you big guy?"

"I'm the conductor of the poop train."

"Right," he replied. "You are a strange psycho, you know for psycho standards. Anyway where are we going."

"I don't know," she replied. "We seem to be following the bodies." She then gestured at the bullymongs.

At that the large man started to walk again prompting the others to follow. Though they talked as they walked.

"So what bring you to pandora?" Gaig asked.

"Trouble back home," Lux said simply. "It got so bad that this actually became a safer option. You?"

"The same, more or less."

"Hey, um… this is a delegate question but…"

"A man," he cut her off, "Born, rased, and chosen. I know it can be had to tell."

"Right," she then looked forward and saw something. "Is that a town?"

The large man then charged a head. The other two then stumbled into town, a minute or two after him.

"Big guy, don't run a head like that, Gaige and I can't really keep up and we're both unarmed." Lux told him. "We need you to defend us."

Gaige looked over at him like she had something to say about this, but chose not to.

He seemed to ignore Lux and started calling, "PRETTY LADY."

"My word," they heard a man say as he stepped out of a building. "What is going on?"

"Hello I'm Lux and thus is Gaige," He answered. "And I'm a vault hunter."

"Me too," Gaige shouted as she looked around.

But the new man seemed to be looking rather hard a Lux. "My apologies, I am Sir Hammerlock, at your service. And you wouldn't happen to haven any…

"No."

"Right, well there were more vault hunters here a couple hours ago," Hammerlock told them. "But by know they would have left with clap trap for sanctuary, tacking the only ship with them."

"What about that, isn't that a fast travel station?" Lux pointed out.

"I'm afraid that hasn't worked in some time, and I'm still trying to fix it."

"Have you tried rerouting power?"

"Yes, and bypassing the automatic course correction."

"What about…"

"Fixed it!"

They both looked over to see Gaige getting up from lying under the fast travel station.

"A couple of loose wires, a couple of cut ones, a bullymong tooth and a human one, plus it looked like a robot of some kind tried French kissing it?" she sounded very confused at the last one.

"Damn that stupid little bot," Hammerlock said. "I am going to head to Sanctuary, I put a good word in for you, but you don't have the clarence. You'll probably have to do something to prove yourselves. In the building I was just in you'll find some guns feel free to help yourselves. Goodbye and good luck." and with that Hammerlock teleported away.

The three of them went in side and each took a gun. Gaige grabbed a tediore shotgun, the big guy grabbed a assault rifle, and lux took the Jakobs revolver.

"Hey gaige," Lux called.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know how to fix the fast travel?"

Gaige seemed to get a glint in her eye, "I'm a genius, who was able to make a killing machine." At that gaige lifted her prosthetic arm and conjured a flying metal torso with claws. "This is Death Trap, or D.T. for short."

"Impressive, I heard that if you want to survive here you need something like that," Lux told her. "I proffer something a little more subtle. I would love to give to a demonstration but we should get going." With that he hit a button on the fast travel and disappeared in a flash of blue.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long after Lux came out of the fast travel that Gaige followed with the large man close behind her. Lux was checking where exactly they were, using an echo/hud device he found back with their guns, when they all heard a female voice and saw a glitchy, distorted, image of what he assumed was the women talking.

"Hello," the voice started. "I'm sorry, I thought you died in the crash. If I had known I would have had the others come get you."

"Other?" Lux said.

"Yes, the other vault hunters," She told him. "Anyway, I am Angel, a A.I. I helped the first vault hunters,and the ones that were on the train with you."

"Where are they?" Gaige asked.

"They are actually behind you now, perks of knowing how to fix a fast travel station, well done." Angel praised Gaige, who only smiled in response. "I will make sure that they pick you up on their way by sit tight."

With that the image faded and leaving the three of them alone.

About ten minutes passed when Gaige turned and asked Lux. "So, you said you had some kind of special trick to help you fight."

"Yeah I use the…"

He was cut off by Angel suddenly shouting at them, "LOOK OUT!" shortly followed by a car came whipping out of a nearby tunnel.

Gaige and Lux dove in opposite directions, the psycho however, launched himself at the car slamming his buzz axe into the hood of the car, causing it to lose control. The car still managed to drive another thirty feet before flipping and landing on top of the psycho.

"Looks like it'll be a demonstration then!" Lux shouted out.

Giage looked over just in time to see Lux throw a knife, that looked oddly high tech. There was a flash of blue light then and lux was gone. Upon hearing a gunshot her head snapped over to the car to see it's six occupants now all standing with weapons drawn except for the one Lux shot in the head from point blank.

Gaige quickly stood up and dash over to try and help, summoning Death Trap along the way. By the time that she reached them, Lux had emptied silinder into another's chest killing him too. As soon as Gaige was in range she blasted another bandit with her shotgun, and D.T. clawed open the fourth one. She just managed to see a something silver and blue fly past her face, before hearing more gunshots. Gaige looked over seeing Lux about to kick a bandit in order to finish him off, and when the kick landed she heard a sickening crunch.

Her line of sight was blocked by D.T. drifting in front of her blocking bullets and keeping her safe.

In response Gaige dove out and shot at the bandit, with death trap serging forward and burying it claws in the last bandit.

Lux let out a breath and said, "Right time to get this car off…"

"RRRRAAAAAWWWW!"

"Oh for fuck's sake," He shouted as they looked up to see a rather large Bullymong.

Both of the standing vault hunter started to raise their weapons, when another car came barreling through, and splattered the bullymong.

"We heard you could use a ride."

The three of them looked at the two people in the car. One was a man in his late twenties, who Lux guessed was a soldier turned freelancer, based off his gear. The other was a women, also in her late twenties, and Lux new right away that she was a siren from her tattoos.

The women was the first to get out of the car, and the moment that the psycho saw her he shouted. "Petty laddy, I SEE YOU!"

"Krieg you're okay," the siren said with a small smile.

Two more out runners pulled up with a person dressed in all black, including a helmet that covered his face. In the other there was a rather short man with an orange shirt and jeans with blue hair.

"Gaige, help me get this off him," Lux said to the distracted girl.

The two of them then attempted to lift the car, with some help from krieg. The four other vault hunters were about to get out to help. When to their surprise the three then managed to move the car off of him.

"Alright then you three hop in and let's get going," Said the ex-soldier.

"Hold up there I think some introductions are in order," the blue haired women told him, as she got out of her seat and walked over. "I'm Maya, the guy in a hurry is Axton," Axton just waved, "the short one is Salvador."

"Hola new amigos," Salvador greated.

"And the mystery is Zer0."

";)" was he only response that they got from him.

"Hey amigo these thing only seat two how will we fit the three of them?" Salvador said raising a good point.

"Dibbs hanging off the back," Lux explained as her jumped onto the back of an out runner.

"You're crazy amigo," Salvador told Lux. "We'll get along fine."

Krieg then climbed into the same one as Zer0, as Gaige climb into the one driven by salvador, same one Lux is hanging off the back of. Once everyone was loaded up the vault hunter headed out.

While they were riding through the snow filled fields of three horns divide, Gaige decided to ask Lux a question. "How did you just appear and disappear like that earlier?"

Lux pulled out a throwing knife and handed it to Gaige. The knife looked pretty normal except for the high tech looking handle, and the light blue glow the blade was emitting. "It's a beacon that's activated when the blade sinks into something. Unless i'm holding onto it. And once it actives my synthetic leg activates and teleports me to the knife."

"Wait it teleports you," Gaige started. "Like a fast trevelstation does?"

"Yes, Made it myself," he told her proudly. "You're not the only smart one."

"Then why didn't you fix the fast travel?"

"I never even got a chance to look at it," He defended himself.

-Author's note-

I meant to put this at the end of chapter one but got a little excited and forgot. Just something that I thought that would be important for you all to know is that the are no new you stations. Otherwise there are just no stakes at all, ever. And if anyone ever died it wouldn't stick longer than it would take to bill them.

Anyway let me know what you think, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The seven vault hunter drove up to the doors to of Sanctuary with a crimson rader talking to them. "You're the vault hunter who faced Handsome Jack and lived! Hold on Roland will won't to speak to you."

A few moments of silence passed before their echos lit up again. "So your the vault hunter that I've heard so much about, though there is a few more of you than expected, no matter. I wish I had time to talk, but I need to be somewhere and the power core for the city's shields is about to burn out and cpl Reiss hasn't returned with the new one yet. And to top it all off our delivery of food, blankets and other things that we need is late with no word. I'm going to need you to split up and handle these two situations."

with that the echo cut off and the vault hunters looked around.

Maya was the first to speak up. "Salvador, your car has three people, why don't you guys take one."

"Alright, but which one?" Salvador asked.

"We'll take the suples," Lux answered still hanging off the back of the outrunner. "The power core is more important. Without it there's no city, but without the supplies, it's just a bad situation."

"Alright then, lets go," Axton chimed.

The two groups of vault hunters drove off, Axton, Maya, Zer0, and Krieg heading for the power core. While Salvador, gaige and Lux, searched for the supplies.

The three of them weren't driving for long when Gaige shouted. "Over there!"

The other two then shifted their gaze to where she was pointing, and saw a wrecked armored van. And even further away another four outruners, driving away with a small covered trailer.

"That trailer probably has the supplies in it," Lux shouted over the engean and wind.

"Hold on little amigos!" salvador shouted just before he hit the turbo.

The four outrunners were in a diamond formation, but the when Gaige fired a rocket destroying the rear car the ones on the sides split off.

Once the side the side were clear salvador pulled up next to the lead car, and Gaige took aim.

However just as she fired, Lux slammed the controls making the missile sored over the car.

"You'll destroy the supplies," he shouted. "Let me handle it."

Lux then threw his knife ahead of the car making it fly into the driver's shoulder. The shock that the knife brought to the driver was nothing to the shock that Lux brought when he appeared in front of him. The surprise was short lived however, because Lux pulled out his knife and slit the man's throat.

Using one hand to keep the car going straight, and biting on the handle of his knife to free the other one. Lux pulled the Maliwan sniper rifle from the raiders back and used it to shoot the gunner in the head. The shot almost blew the rifle from his hand, and the only reason he didn't fall backwards was because of the death grip he had on the wheel. He then quickly slung the gun on his back and pulled the emergency brake.

_Meanwhile._

Just after Lux had warped to the other two cars had come up behind them and started firing their turrets.

Gaige yelped as she ducked down into the gunner hole. When she got a chance to peek out she saw that they had managed to wreck the rocket turret.

"FUCK!" She shouted. "Buy me a couple seconds!"

Gaige then grabbed three of the rockets and pulled them apart. Emptying two of them into one, then pulling a roll of tape from the lunch box on her belt. Using the tape, she both made a fuse and closed off the top. Gaige took a couple quick breaths before lighting it, popping up and threw the bomb. She had just managed to time the throw right, getting it to blow under one of the car.

Gaige looked around but didn't see the other car. "Where's the other one?"

"Seeing what's up with them," salvador shouted as he pointed at the car Lux had warped to.

_Back with Lux_

Lux looked back over his shoulder and saw that he had stopped on the edge of a cliff. Figuring that he must have jerked the wheel when he fire the rifle, Lux moved to dump the body out of the driver's seat.

Lux had just managed to start lifting them out the body, when another outrunner drifted to the edge of the cliff giving them full view of Lux. Both driver and gunner were about to open fire when Salvador drove right into the side of them knocking the car off the cliff.

"Thanks," Lux shouted as he threw the body over the cliff.

"No problem amigo," Salvador responded.

Lux jumped into the driver seat and turned around heading to sanctuary.

When they got there their they had managed to arrive before the other vault hunter, and were aloud entry. They went and dropped off the supplies, and once that was done they went to meet the mechanic.

When they arrived at the garage, they saw a rather dirty man a sleep in a chair and his feet on a stack of tires.

Suddenly the man woke up and said. "Oh, crap, is you hyperion? I head all you robots and you eat metal out of the garbage and stuff. Knew you wired death machine would come for me once roland went missing. Now if your going to kill me, you should probably know... " The man then jumped forward onto the tires in front of him yelling and flailing. "You'll never take me alive, you robotic sombitch!"

After saying and yelling all this he seem to finally look at who he was actually talking to and said. "Wait a minute… well hang me upside down in front of a telephone pole, cover me in honey, and leave me to a slow death at the hand of hungry spiderants."

Gaige and Lux shared a look clearly confused, salvador just chuckled.

"You ain't no hyperion robot your vault hunters! That's like a unicorn!"

"N-no," Lux said. "One of those are real the other isn't."

"Well anyway," The man continued as if he hadn't heard him. "The name's Scooter. Roland told me that if he were to ever go missing tha' I should go to plan B. Or as I like to call it, 'plan: turn this place into a fly city of awesomeness B."

"I have a feeling that I chose the wrong planet," Lux said.

He then heard Gaige laugh at something. He assumed that it was what he said, but looking over at her he could see she was paying no more attention to what he was saying then Scooter was.

-Author's note-

At this point I think that I will start skipping some main story missions so that I can get to the more interesting ones, and this way you won't have to just watch everyone run back and forth. If there are any points that you would like to see them go through let me know, especially for side quests. I have a few in mind but not a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Lux emptied his revolver into a bloodshot and warped away to stab another. After doing so he found that he had a moment, so he decided to look around for a moment. He saw Krieg had, once again, forgotten about his gun and was and was chasing bloodshots around with his buzz axe. Wile Salvador was laughing like a manic and unloading two assault rifles. Finally he looked over at gaige who was darting from cover to cover blowing people away with her shotgun.

Gaige, over the course the ninety hour day, had gotten more confident with gun's and killing people. This happened because Axton and Maya, after finding her age and why she came to pandora, had taken some time to show the girl some tactical thinking and how to use some different types of guns. Markus himself had taught her about the different types of elemental effects that guns can have, though everyone thought that it was a just a sales tactic.

But now the four of them where in the bloodshot stronghold and were trying and succeeding in drawing in the attention of the bloodshots. Wile the vault hunters who know how to stay quite, with the exception of Lux, tried to sneak to where roland was being held. However just as they had gotten there Hyperroins had shown up and taken Roland, and now they had to save Roland before the W4R-D3N flies away.

Just after Lux slides over a wall made of scrap metal, hoping for some cover as he uses a self healing kit, when her heard. "Mother fucking flying piece of shit!"

"Maya what happened?" Lux called, as salvador and gaige got a concerned look on their faces, and krieg just kept swinging his axe.

"The stupid robot flew off with Roland!" Maya told them.

"Shi- I-I mean crap," Angel stammered.

"Oh, come on say it!" Gaige said rather excitedly.

"Um, so anyways, it'll take them to the Hyperion prison base. You have to hurry," Angel instructed.

"Everyone back to the technicles," Lux said. "Maya, Axton, Zer0, we're going to go on a head."

"We're still waist deep in loaders, so we'll be a little while," Axton repliad.

The team of four jumped into their bandit technical and tor off. It didn't take long for them to get where they were going. Once there they busted straight through the main gait.

Gaige instantly summoned Death Trap and jumped on his shoulder shouting, "Robot fighting time!"

Lux quickly jumped on the other shoulder and used his rifle to plow off the limbs of varouce loaders, while Gaige and Deathtrap ripped apart any that managed to get to close.

Krieg charged forward buzz axe in hand as he lead the others.

"Uh, hey wait for me, amigos," Salvador called as he tried to catch up.

They had quickly cut a line through the hyperion forces and came face to glow red eye, with the W4R-D3N. Lux and Gaige jumped off of Deathtrap, and went for cover, on either side of the room.

Lux was shooting at the big red eye, getting frustrated about how his electric maliwan rifle, just wasn't doing enough. He nearly jumped out of his skin when some bullets whizzed just over his head. Quickly turning he saw that some of the robots and soldiers that they hadn't killed were coming up behind them.

"Krieg," Lux called. "I need you to… Krieg!"

Krieg just kept on ripping into the loader that were being constructed.

"Well at least he's doing something use full," Lux thought. "Salvador, can you keep them off our backs?"

"Si!"

As lux was about to return his attention back to the constructor, when he noticed that one hyperion engineer had a corrosive hyperion sniper rifle. Lux though his knife into the soldier next to the man. Warping over Lux grabbed the rifle and pulled it out of the unsuspecting hands of the engineer and shot him in the head with his revolver saying. "Thank you."

He was about to warp back when he noticed that the soldier he killed had a torgue assault rifle. Lux got a smile on his face as he grabbed it to, but this one he threw it over to Gaige.

When the rifle landed next to Gaige, there was definitely a glint in her eye.

The two then started unloading their new guns into the bot holding roland, it didn't take long with this combination of, compromising the armour then bombarding it.

When Rolands feet hit the ground he intently threw down his turret and ran to grab a gun. Reaching on just in time for hyperion to send in reinforcements. Though that was when their reinforcement also arrived, and with eight vault hunter the hyperion force didn't stand a chance.

Not long after they all were in moxxi's raising a glass.

"To a dam fine rescue!" Axton announced as he took another shot.

"Slow down there or you'll end up waking up in some ally," Maya warned him.

"Leave em be!" Salvador told her raising his third pint.

"Forget them," Lux said with a smirk. "With any luck something will happen that when can hold over them."

"Roland said we have some time to relax," Gaige brought up. "What are you guys going to do?"

"I have an idea i'd like to work on," Lux answered.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Maya responded. She wanted to help the two younger vault hunter, but both seemed to be doing fine. Though she still worried about Gaige, the girl had been thrown into this with next to no say in it, and Maya new what it was like to be taken advantage of by corrupt and manipulative people. "What about you Gaige?"

"Oh I'm probably just going to work on D.T."

"Well make sure both of you gearheads get some rest in there too," Maya instructed as she got up and left the table.

-Author's note-

Now that's how long I thought it would take to get the next chapter up.

Okay so the next chapter if not more will be more character building then plot progression. Though to be honest that's me favorite part of a story and I'm looking forward to it. Anyways, thank for reading and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya was walking thru the market buying groceries (she drew the short straw), with Krieg following behind. It was Maya's job to keep an eye on Krieg, since she was the only person he would listen to. All thing considered this was a relatively easy thing to do since he seemed to like following her around.

The only thing that made her job difficult, was how nervous people got do to his twitching and his one shouting volume. As they approached Maya would see many people start to reach for weapons, which she was afraid would send Krieg into a frenzy.

Though she had managed to get everything that they would need, and had almost made it back when she heard.

"Where is she?"

Maya turned to see Krieg staring off in nowhere. "I'm right her big guy," she told him.

Krieg's hands dropped the crate he was caring and grabbed at his skull, then said sounding very concerned. "Did she still alive? Did she get away?"

Maya quickly put down her own box and ran over to Krieg asking. "Who? Who are you looking for."

There was a moment of silence before, "I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!" was shouted in her face.

She took a moment to to recover from the sonic attack on her eardrums before saying. "Com on we're almost back."

_Mean wile_

Gaige was standing in a large room filled with people and projects. She was feeling confident rate up until she saw he old rival, with a large grin plastered on her face, and a first place ribbon in hand.

"Gaige," said one of the judges of the event. "You and your D.T. project have won third place."

"Third?" Gaige said surprised. "How did Marcy win first? And who won second?"

"Marcy won first because her project, though similar to your own, was better done."

"Better done?!" She exclaimed. "She stole all of it from me!"

"Oh please," now marcy was getting involved. "Trying to take credit for my excuse is sad. Though I suppose you won't get much any other way." She punctuated this by pushing Gaige.

Upon seeing Gaige get pushed, D.T. started moving. "Bully detected." Next thing Gaige knew, her bot diploid his claws and swiped at Marcy.

What happened next coased Gaige to freeze in horror. Up until till the claws touched her skin everything had gone as programmed, but nowhere in the programing was someone supposed to explode.

Gaige's horror only grew as what was left of Marcy reformed into a bloody, meaty psycho. To make thing worse death trap reformed into a loader.

Both enemies moved towards her, the loader grabbed her prosthetic and ripped it from her shoulder. Then the psycho logged his buzz axe in Gaige's chest.

As she choked on her own blood the psycho pulled off his mask to reveal handsome Jack, who leaned in and said. "Welcome to pandora kido."

"Gaige, Gaige!"

"AAAAHHHH!" She yelled as she swung a fist.

"Ugh," Lux exclaimed as the fist collided with his stomach, which was luckily her right. "*cough* Are you all right *cough*?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm okay," He took a moment to catch his breath. "What happened in your dream?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me your nightmares."

"Fare enough," he then awkwardly turned back to his work bench

"I'll be outside," Gaige told him as she walked out with her blanket.

Gaige moved to the roof, sat down and wrapped the blanket around her. "Angel, you there?"

"Yes, is there something you need?" Angel responded.

"I don't suppose you know how my parents are doing?"

"I don't but I can check."

"Do you need me to tell me where I'm from?"

"No, I know where you're from," Angel answered. "This may take some time, do you want to talk until then?"

"How do you know where I lived?"

"There are very few thing that an A.I. can do to entertain their self," She started. "I've watched all of the echos you put on the net. As they came out."

"Oh, Really?" Gaige suddenly felt a little awkward talking to the A.I. "Wait where you one of my two faithfull subscribers."

"...Maybe."

Gaige was unsure how to react, when an odd question popped in her head. "Are you really an A.I.?"

"Y-yes?"

"It's just that you're really sophisticated, far more advanced than any A.I. I've ever heard of, you seem so real. Well I suppose that's Hyperion for you."

"Yeah," Angel said. "Oh hay, here we go, your parents disappeared for a while, but turned up after the authorities no longer cared. No worse for ware, but missing their little girl."

"Thanks that's good to know," Gaige said as she looked out over the snow covered hills. "Do you have time to talk?"

"I have a lot of time to talk."

_Back in the basement_

Lux was trying to focus on his rifle, as he worked on his mod to allow the user to switch between elements, something that was just outside of his focus. Gaige, though unintentionaly, had sent him spiralling, do to reminding him of his own nightmare earlier.

Taking deep breaths he repeated a small saying to himself. "Uncross the wires and trace the source. The origin can't be changed but the path forward can be altered. Never forget, but always look forward."

Once done he returned to his rifle making sure that it was ably to switch between elements properly. Then he checked to see if he that only the selected one would activate.

"Right let's go check to see if this works."

-Author's note-

Sorry for taking so long with this one, but I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

So far the day had gone exactly as roland had planed and hoped, which is hever how he expects a day to go. The vault hunters had met up with Mordecai, who had told them about a train that should be carrying the vault key. Then they headed of to meet Tiny Tina, a thirteen year old bomb expert, who gave them what they needed to derail the train. But once they went to look for the key Wilhelm, an elite Hyperion agent, burst through the ice and attacked them. Though luckily it seemed like seven vault hunters was too much even for wilhelm.

Once they had killed him they grabbed his power core, and were about to head back to Sanctuary when Angel came over the echo.

"The power core should be able to power Sanctuary's shields for a very long time. And as a plus I happen to have found a Hyperion convoy that is carrying supplies for one of their bases in the dust. It shouldn't take take more then three of you to steal the supplies," she told everyone.

"Very well," Roland said. "Lux, Gaige, and Krieg, you three seem to make a good team, so why don't you go?"

And with that the seven vault hunters headed out fast traveling to the respective locations.

Once the group of three made it to the dust the digistructed a car and drove over to the coordinates that Angel had given them, Though when they got there every thing seemed wrong.

This was supposed to be a Hyperion convoy, yet the security was minimal. It didn't take long for them to take out the two automated cars, and was that was done they found out why nothing felt right.

"Um, Lux?" Gaige called.

"What is… wait what?" Lux asked stepping around the back of the van and seeing it empty.

"Gaige, I'm sorry, but in a moment I can explain," Angel told her friend.

"Angel what are you talking about?"

"Vault hunters get out of there Angel's working for Jack!" Roland shouted over their echoes.

"Hey, Angel you found the other three vault hunters," Jack said shortly after Roland stopped talking. "Good job wied that they didn't go to Sanctuary though. Oh well I'll just send some loaders."

"What!" Angel exclaimed.

Next thing the three vault hunters knew loaders were being dropped in all around them. The three quickly pulled out their guns and started running around, trying to avoid bullet.

About a minute had passed, and, doe to a lack of cover, thing weren't looking good for the vault hunters, but then Angel offered a up a small bit of hope.

"I've hacked the van switching it to manual, and cut it off from Hyperion," Angel informed them.

"Okay I'll drive," Gaige shouted.

"Can we even trust her?"Lux asked.

"Do we have a better option?"

Lux wasn't given the option to think do to Krieg picking him up and literally throwing him into the back of the van.

Once krieg hopped in gaige took off driving as fast as she could in order to to get the hell out of there.

Lux and Krieg were shooting out of the back of the car at any bot fast enough to keep up.

"Ha ha, Angel, hunny, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "Okay someone stop them."

Shortly after Jack gave that last order a loader was actually shot into the hoop of the van flipping it, and throwing Krieg and Lux.

A moment or two after after the flip Gaige pushed herself off the windshield and out the door. Then she quickly looked around seeing the Krieg had dragged Lux so that he was leaned up van clearly injured. Meanwhile Krieg himself was trying to protect him, by taking out as many loaders as possible.

Gaige then also realized that this wasn't the first time that Krieg had gone out of him way to protect one of them and she wasn't sure how a psycho had enough mind to do that. Though she didn't have long to think about it do to a loader noticing that she wasn't dead.

Gaige had managed to destroy two loaders when she heard the sound of more being dropped in. However when she looked around she saw a bunch of empty shipping containers scattered about.

"Use these as cover," Angel offered.

"Angel! What are you doing?" Jack yelled.

"I'm working on sending something that should help you get out of there just hold on," Angel just about pleaded.

At this point Lux had woken up and was firing his revolver from where Krieg had put him. Unable to move around do to his robotic leg having been broken. Thing were working out fine thanks to Krieg and Gaige trying to cover him.

Thing seemed to be going well until a P.W.R. loader landed right in front of him, and hit him hard enough to knock him out into the open. Breaking his shields and putting him right in front of a gun loader.

The gun loafer looked down at him and started firing.

Lux started rolling, trying to avoid the bullet, but it wasn't long before he he hit one of the containers that were supposed to help protect him,causing him to get shot five time. Three grazes, one in the shoulder and one just under the collar bone. The only thing that kept him from being shot more was Krieg and Gaige, noticing the position he was in.

Both of his friends turned and started shooting and charging killing any loader that started to get close.

Thing were looking really bad, especially when a badass war loader dropped. However its threat was short lived do to another container landing directly on it.

"YES!" Angel exclaimed. "Quick that will help you get out of there faster than anything can fallow."

Krieg picked up Lux and ran over to see what it was that Angel had sent them.

Once they looked in all three of their jaws dropped. Angel had sent them a car, but not the type that you would usually find on Pandora, but a muscle car.

Snapping out of it Krieg put Lux in the back of the car, and Gaige crawled in with him saying. "Krieg I have to try and stop the bleeding you need to drive."

Without a ward Krieg sat behind the wheel and slammed on the gas yelling, as they shot forward. "I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!"

-Authors note-

I'm sorry about the wait this time… I have no reason for it.

Happy Easter!


	7. Chapter 7

-Author's note-

Sorry about the really long wait on this one, and to be honest I can't say I'm totally satisfied with it ether. I just felt like I had to give you guys something, and I didn't want this story to just sit on the shelf forever unfinished.

Before Angel's transmission was cut short she had given the group the location of the other four vault hunters. When they got there they found the other vault hunters had managed to set up a fast travel station at a small disease ridden town, with the help of Angel.

They all transported to sanctuary, and made their first stop Dr. Zed's clinic.

"Oh hell what happened?" Zed yelled.

"A somewhat unexpected firefight," Gaige answered.

"Get him on the table, And help me with the surgery," Zed told her.

Gaige and Krieg managed to get Lux onto the operating table, with Lux saying. "Zed? Come on guys just give me an instant heal."

"Now I'm going to ignore the insult," Zed said as he stabbed Lux with a large needle. "And an instant heal wouldn't remove a bullet or make sure your inside get set right."

And that was the last thing that Lux heard before waking up, with his arm in a sling and heavily bandaged. As he came to he saw what he thought was a blurry Gaige.

"It's still their right?"

"Yes," Came Maya's voice. "Yes it's still there. Gaige told us what happened, and Angel contacted us again."

"And what did she have to say for herself?"

"An apology, an explanation and a plan to stop Jack," Maya answered. "But in the meantime get some rest, and with those injuries you'll be out of the fight for a while. So work on your leg and do whatever it is you need to do."

"Sleep sound good," he said falling asleep.

_Mean while_

"So, what know?" Gaige asked.

"We co…"

"TEA PARTY,'' Kreig said loudly.

"Why a…"

"TINA," he interrupted again, making Axton rather anoid.

"Why do you want to go to a," Kreig then stood up and started to walk away, making Gaige go. "Really not up for talking about it."

There was a short pause before gaige looked back saying, "Should one of us make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy." When gaige looks back at the others she saw that all of them were touching their noses, except zore who was touching the middle of his mask.

Gaige got up and stormed out after Kreig mumbling. "Stupid nose game."

As she followed him, the two of them passed Maya, who asked Gaige. "What's going on?"

"TEA PARTY!" Krieg exclaimed before Gaige could answer.

"We're headed to Tina's," Gauge added.

"Why don't I join you and help keep an eye on Krieg," maya offered.

"Please he listens to you more than anyone else," Gaige said sounding desperate.

The two women the followed Krieg to the fast travel station and left for tundra Express. After the long walk from the station to Tina's they were greeted by a now decorated cave, and Tina talking very regal.

"Why hello, and welcome to my humble abode," she started. "Eewww, that's enough of that. Hey valthunters, it's great that you showed up but some of my guests are missing. Can you go get them please? OH AND CRUMPETS!"

The two girls turned to walk away and but Krieg didn't move.

"Hey big guy," Maya started. "You going to come?"

Krieg just made a noise deep in his throat, never taking his eyes off of Tina.

"Ooh he can help put some of the decorations that I was too short for," Tina said excitedly.

And so the two vault hunters were off to fight bandits for the sole purpose of grabbing some dolls and a bug in a jar. Meanwhile the third was decorating with a thirteen year old. It didn't take long for them to finish everything and return, even with crumpets. When they walked in they saw more decoration and following tina around without any of his usual twitches.

"Well done!" Tina said in a voice that must have hurt her throat. "Now there are two thing left to do, big guy I'm a need your help for one. Ladies I need you to get the guest of honor."

Both Gaige and Maya shared a glance, both of them still uncomfortable with leaving Tina here alone with Krieg.

"Umm, Tina why don…"

Maya started but was quickly cut off by Tina saying. "Come on the sooner you go the sooner you can come back," while she tried, and somehow succeeded in pushing then out.

Maya and Gaige shared another look before the two of them ran off to get the guest of honor. In the end retrieving him wasn't that hard all they had to do was phase lock his, while Gaige shot everyone else them walk him over.

When on them got back to the cave they were surprised that Tina didn't even seem to notice their arrival. She and Krieg had already started to tea party.

"Hey I thought that you needed the guest of honor before you could start?" Maya said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, uhm, we uh," Tina stuttered.

How ever Tina didn't have long to explain do to Krieg looking over and upon seeing him shouting at the top of him lungs. "FLESH STICK!"

Krieg then charged at him ripping him from Maya's bubble, something she didn't know was possible, and then slammed him to the ground. He started to scream and laugh at the same time losing himself to the anger and madness.

It all came to a stop however when Tina shouted. "DADDY PLEASE!" With tier in her eyes. "Please just come back to the table, please just come back." Tina then fell to her knees as she started sobbing.

Krieg looked at her for what felt like an eternity for the others, but was actually only a second, before he rushed over to Tina and wrapped her in a hug.

Tina then looked over his shoulder and said through her tears. "just get rid of him, I don't care how just…" she trailed off as she buried her face in Krieg's neck.

Once again the two women shared a quick look before Gaige grabbed flesh stick and left the cave, while Maya walked over to their friends. Taking care of flesh stick was easy especially since he passed out do to the shear intimidation of Krieg. She just threw his limp body onto one of the massive mines outside the cave, then turned around and headed back inside.

By the time she had gotten inside thing seemed to have calmed down a bit. Krieg was still holding Tina, but Tina seemed to be explaining something to Mayawho was sitting across from them.

When Maya saw Gaige walking over she got up and moved over to talk to her. "So, Flesh stick was a hyperion informant who turned over locals for eridium experiments. And he one Tina's and her family ended up being some of them, and apparently Krieg was her Dad and the experiment is what made him like this."

"Fuck," was all gaige could say.

The two of them just stood there watching the family interact. After a while the two of them heard Axton come over the echo net.

"Hey guys," Axton started, "We, uh… decided to do a job for Dr. Tanis, and we found these echo logs. Is Krieg still with you?"

"Is this about Krieg and Tina, or just Krieg?" Maya asked.

"Wait you already know about that?" Axton said surprised. "Look we are working with Tanis to see if we can help him, but her and Zed don't think it's likely that they can do anything."

The two women looked over at Krieg and Tina before maya replied. "How can we help."


End file.
